The invention relates to an apparatus for retaining a workpiece during a processing operation, and more specifically, the invention provides a rotatable fixture mounted on a trunnion.
It has been a problem that current configurations of automobile manufacturing workstations are not as flexible desired. These current configurations cannot be changed to accommodate different configurations or workpieces without substantially effecting the production rate of the workstation. Generally, known workstations require production to be shutdown for an excessive amount of time in order to accomplish a changeover to a different workpiece configuration.
It would be desirable to provide a workstation having improved flexibility and reduced changeover time. The present invention provides an apparatus for engaging a workpiece during a processing operation. The apparatus includes a rotatable, removable frame for retaining the workpiece, a base for supporting the frame, and a rotary drive for rotating the frame relative to the base. The frame has at least two surfaces for retaining workpieces. Each surface can include workpiece retaining devices such as clamps, locating pins, or nesting fixtures. The frame can also include rings positioned along the perimeter of the frame for lifting the frame out of the trunnion. The frame also includes an aperture for receiving pneumatic or electrical connections for power and/or control functions from an external source. The base includes support posts connected to a base, and cross members. Each support post includes a yoke and rollers for operably supporting the frame. The frame is supported in the yoke. Rollers can be positioned with respect to the yoke to support the frame by engaging the trunnion for rotation with respect to the yoke. The rotary drive can be mounted directly to the base or can include an external rotary power source. The rotary drive can include gears mounted on the frame and mounted on the base.
Other objects, advantages and applications of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art when the following description of the best mode contemplated for practicing the invention is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.